


Privilege to love

by will_thewisp



Series: What Heroes Do [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Sleepy Sex, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_thewisp/pseuds/will_thewisp
Summary: He didn’t know why Loki felt the need to fight him on every ground, to hide things that had no business being hidden, but he was determined to meet him on every occasion. To Thor it seemed that Loki fought with himself as much as with Thor.And maybe not yet this morning. Maybe not in a hundred years. But Thor knew that eventually he was going to love it, fuck it and fight it out of his brother and show him how it was a privilege to love the god of Mischief.  (post-Ragnarok movie, see notes)





	Privilege to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3rd work in series, but can be reasonably read and understood without reading the other ficlets first.
> 
> This happens post events of the movie (before the end cut-scene ship shows up). However, I don't think there are any specific spoilers for the movie.

When he woke, Thor woke slowly. It was ironic that the end of Asgard had brought him the best sleep he had had in years. Maybe even centuries.

He was sprawled on his back. There was a familiar weight near him. The mattress dipped towards where his companion lay. The warmth from the other body heated Thor’s heart more than the blankets that covered them. He turned on his side to face his sleeping brother, and but a heartbeat passed, before he gave into the temptation to touch.

Propping himself up on his elbow, pillows bunched under his arm, he reached a tentative hand out and skirted his fingertips along the top of Loki’s arm where the blankets had slipped from his shoulder. His touch made Loki shiver and turn away. The movement let Thor’s hand drag from the shoulder across collarbone, dip in the hollow at his brother’s throat.

With his palm, flat on his brother’s chest, Thor moved closer. His hand brushed lower, his thumb flicking across an uninterested nipple. As he settled nearer, he saw that Loki was not sleeping easily.

He cupped the face that was so dear to him and examined it. His brother’s brows were furrowed as if in distress. There were lines around Loki’s scrunched eyes, telltale signs that whatever he saw hurt him. Concerned Thor laid a soft kiss on his brother’s temple – seeking to comfort and gauge temperature. The skin was dry and warm, but not feverish.

Thor was familiar with nightmares, but he didn’t think his brother was having one. Instead he judged that the reason for the obvious discomfort must be the strain of all the magic that Loki had lavishly laid across the ship. Even in these chambers. Thor might not be an expert on magic, but he knew the price it could exact on its practitioners.

He moved them, drawing Loki closer to him, resting the other god’s head on his own arm, pressing their bodies together across their entire length. There had been times when close contact had made Loki sleep better, but he wasn’t easing into it now. Not like long ago.

Still – for all Thor’s ministrations, Loki hadn’t woken yet either, and that displayed a level of trust that made something swell and ache in Thor’s chest. In a caress, he dragged his palm across the neck, the chest, the narrow side, enjoying the easy movement, the freedom to once again explore the body so familiar to him. He cupped the round swell of his brother’s ass, and slid his hand lower along the thigh, before nudging that leg to bend at the knee, to move higher, across his own.

He rocked slowly against Loki while peppering his face with light, scratchy kisses. His lips were full and soft as they claimed a path along the bridge of Loki’s nose, from his eyelids to the corners of his mouth. The scruff from his unshaven face was in deep contrast from his gentle mouth as he tried to coax his lover awake.

As awareness came to Loki, the first thing he felt was luxurious warmth. His back arched as he stretched languorously like a snake uncurling, warmed in the sun. His hips pressed against Thor’s, his sleepy cock brushed against Thor’s half-interested one, and instinctively he drew his leg higher, over Thor’s hip and pulled him closer. Content, he nuzzled closer and didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Good morning,” the happy greeting rumbled from deep inside Thor’s chest.

Loki felt the words form with the rise and fall of each Thor’s breath, from where he had laid his arm, in a lazy hug across Thor’s ribs, near his own knee. His acknowledgement of the greeting was an incoherent sound that barely made it past his lips. He had found little rest in sleep and was in no hurry to wake up and begin the day.

With his eyes closed, Loki missed the besotted, indulgent look on Thor’s face. However, he did not miss, the prickly kisses that resumed their assault on his face. “Argh… what?” none too gently he pushed Thor’s face away, squishing his nose with his palm. Thor went easily, laughing.

He rocked his hips softly against Loki’s. There was little pressure in the movement, it was an easy slide, one body against another. It was warmth and togetherness. Loki felt himself stir in interest. Thor grew harder but no more hurried as he thrust against his brother, his cock dragging against the toned belly of the god of Mischief.

“I was sleeping,” Loki murmured a protest even as he flexed his leg against Thor’s hip, to press closer. His grip on Thor’s side became harder as he tried to resist the urge to reach down and touch himself.

Thor didn’t comment, he bent to press a kiss against a shoulder that was within easy reach. His light grip on Loki’s hip slipped as he moved to grip his ass more possessively. With more control over their lazy rocking against one another all he did was adjust them for more contact. There was no urgency.

Determined as he was to keep pretending to sleep - Loki could not help but laugh when Thor’s scratchy face tickled the sensitive skin where the slope of his neck began his shoulder. “Are you interrupting my sleep for a booty call?” he forced as much accusation in his tone as he could manage.

“I want to make love to you,” Thor admitted steadfastly as he drew back a little to look his brother in the face.

“I want to sleep,” was the petulant reply that hid the warmth that spread across him at Thor’s choice of words. Loki bit what skin was nearest to his mouth – leaving a mark of teeth on Thor’s arm, and didn’t open his eyes. Even though by now he near burned with need to see what Thor was thinking – all those emotions laid bare on that silly face.

 “Alright,” Thor’s reply was a soft breath against heated skin. He pressed a light kiss against the top of Loki’s nose and made a move to roll away, but at that moment Loki took advantage of how deeply they were entwined and locked his body around the god of Thunder, stopping him in place.

“Since when do you give up so easily?” he grumbled and finally a small sliver of green eyes opened. He took no small enjoyment in making Thor work for the things he wanted, if his brother started to take him at his first word – it would become dreadfully dull sooner rather than later.

Thor settled back into their embrace. He even sneaked a hand between them and took Loki in his hand. “If you want this, you’ll have to stay awake.”

Green eyes opened wider, hips stuttered as heat blossomed at the pit of Loki’s stomach. “If you want this,” he hissed back. “You’ll have to work for it.”

Thor laughed and pressed Loki to lay on his back, covering him with his own body. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his brother’s neck and when he moved, he dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh of Loki’s earlobe as if saying – _when don’t I._ The nip against the ear turned into softer kisses along the jaw even as he continued to lazily pump Loki with his hand and rock against his hip in the same slow rhythm.

Loki pressed his head against the pillows, arching into the touch. He felt the headache, he wouldn’t admit to, ebb and recede under Thor’s worshipful attentions. It was fortunate both of them preferred to sleep in the nude, because Loki would not want to gather enough concentration to vanish any clothing. In fact, he was in a mood to be indulged - with as little effort on his part as possible.

His eyes slipped closed as Thor moved down his body. He spread his arms wide, his legs fell open, he was warm and pliant under Thor. Sleepy, but not asleep, he let himself be lost in the sensation of being taken care of.

At one point Thor had kicked the blankets away, but Loki didn’t feel their loss. Every point of contact between them lit a path of fire under his skin, heating his blood. With his eyes closed it felt like Thor was everywhere, his touch all encompassing. It was like basking in sunshine. He could stay like this forever.

He almost didn’t notice when Thor nudged him to turn over. He flopped on his stomach gracelessly, pleasure in his belly at a low simmer, his limbs weighty. He lazily pressed his hips against the bed, his cock grown heavy. He was about to ask what Thor had in mind when he felt a weight settle on the back of his thighs, and a second later warm hands took a grip of his shoulders and kneaded tense muscles. Loki had no words. He groaned low and euphoric.

The slide of Thor’s hands was easy, aided by something that… “Where did you get oil?” Loki wondered, little happy sounds escaping his mouth every time Thor managed to cajole a tense spot in his back into relaxing.

“I made it,” Thor replied, pressing downwards, moving to massage the small of Loki’s back. He knew his brother detested using magic to ease the way so he had gone through the supply stores on the ship and made something on his own.

He had never thought of his brother as small, but as his battle roughened hands rested on Loki’s narrow hips, nearly covering the width of the small of his back, Thor felt such a rush of protectiveness mixed with desire that if Loki knew, he’d probably cuff him over the head with something heavy. He settled back a bit, moving his weight off Loki’s legs as he moved his oil slicked hands reverently over the round globes of his ass and squeezed.

Moving from one side to other, first softly, then applying more pressure he dipped his fingers lightly against the muscle, then kneaded with whole hands. The way tension gave way under his ministrations as he worried the flesh gave him such a rush that it sent his head spinning. He traced the roundness of the perfection under him with his thumbs as he moved lower to Loki’s thighs and without nudging they fell open easily.

Thor dragged his thumb along the cleft, without dipping in, instead he pressed his knuckles lower, against the sensitive flesh under Loki’s balls sending a low, dull spike of pleasure across his lover’s spine.

Loki whined deep in his throat, but was too lazy to gather some purchase to push back against the pressure. Thor chuckled and pressed against him again. Brimming with fondness, he laid an indulgent kiss at the small of Loki’s back before spreading him wider and slipping a finger inside. Loki accepted him easily, his body languid and relaxed. He first felt burn of the stretch when Thor added a third finger, but even then, it was but a moment – the slow build of the whole affair had left him pliant and open.

To Loki his whole body felt sensitive, but not in a sharp, fiery sense. More like every push against him sent a thrill down his spine, every touch left warmth deep in his bones. He was hard but it felt like an afterthought to the pleasure spiking across his entire body wherever he was touched. A nudge at his hip, and Thor guided him to turn on his back.

Stuttered breath left him when Thor blanketed his entire body with his own, chest to chest. His eyes snapped open where he’d forgotten that he’d closed them in the first place – he’d been so lost in the sensations that wracked his being.

“There you are,” Thor hummed, it was a low, gentle sound, as he met his brother’s eyes. He moved to capture Loki’s lips with his own before Loki could say something to ruin the moment.

He held the side of Loki’s face as he moved his lips against the bewitching mouth of the master of Lies. Loki’s legs had fallen open so naturally, Thor had easily settled between his thighs, but even now he just rocked softly against him, held them both together in his hand, relishing in the moment, in their togetherness.

“Loki,” Thor made sure to hold those green eyes captive as he positioned himself against him.

Loki shifted, spread his legs wider, brow furrowed at the gravity in his brother’s voice. He was too content to bother moving more, but Thor reached lower, and managed to hook an arm behind Loki’s knee and pull it higher before pressing into him in one long slide.

Breath hitched in Loki’s throat. His eyes rolled back as he fought to remember how to work his lungs and then Thor whispered in his ear with ferociousness that made him remember.

“I’m going to _love you_ now.”

Thor's thrusts were glacial, the drag of his cock within Loki slow and fundamental, like the movements of stars. Like it was some point in a philosophical debate that he tried to make now. He hitched his brother’s leg higher, hooking it around his own hip as with every slow press he examined a new angle. It was a slow, relentless chase of fulfillment. A marathon, not a race.

When he felt the body underneath him tremble, when he heard the sigh that Loki couldn’t quite keep back, Thor knew he had found the right spot. He didn’t know why Loki felt the need to fight him on every ground, to hide things that had no business being hidden, but he was determined to meet him on every occasion. To Thor it seemed that Loki fought with himself as much as with Thor.

And maybe not yet this morning. Maybe not in a hundred years. But Thor knew that eventually he was going to love it, fuck it and fight it out of his brother and show him how it was a privilege to love the god of Mischief. And if not, then he was still going to spend the rest of his life doing so.

Their pleasure built slowly. Steadily, with each patient drag and push against each other. Like a tide it arrived slowly, one rocking push after another. Withdraw. Slam. When the moment finally came Thor was resting his forehead against Loki’s, desperate to keep a sight of those green eyes even as everything blurred so close together. Loki having abandoned his sleepy indolence, grasped at Thor, leaving marks on his back and buttocks. He came with an exhausted cry, almost relieved when the slowly built tension exploded across his body.

For some time after, Thor couldn’t move.

Finally, he gathered himself enough to shift his weight, so that he could slide out. Loki’s leg senselessly slid from his hip, and as he moved he saw his seed on the pale thighs. And his heart felt so full it could burst. He took the pillowcase of one of the pillows they weren’t using and gently cleaned his brother – between his legs, on his belly where he had spilled his own release. He knew Loki was watching him through heavy eyelids – that is why he took his time. Left kisses on skin that he could touch, that wouldn’t be still too sensitive.

When done he settled back, drew the wrung-out god of Mischief in his arms, carded his fingers through Loki’s hair and in a kiss, murmured a soft command against his temple, “You can sleep now.”

He doubted any more troubles would haunt Loki’s dreams. Sweaty and with glorious exhaustion deep in his limbs, Thor himself couldn’t be persuaded to move even if another Ragnarok was upon them.

Loki fell asleep only after he felt Thor’s breath at the nape of his neck fall into the deep and peaceful cadence of restful dreams.


End file.
